<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World’s plans by 14KomikoChild14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684429">The World’s plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/14KomikoChild14/pseuds/14KomikoChild14'>14KomikoChild14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursing. Lots and lots of cursing, Other, or swearing, there will be lots of it, whichever you prefer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/14KomikoChild14/pseuds/14KomikoChild14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know, my day had started out just like any other: I woke up in a bad mood; fought with my siblings; slammed my house door while my mother screamed for me to apologise since they're younger and don't know any better; went to school and died for seven hours straight; went back home, back to the awaiting apologies that I must give; skipped dinner because of homework; and finally, decided to take a peaceful walk at midnight. Or so I thought. You see, as I made my way down the empty streets- minding my own business without bothering the world or its annoying choices- the universe had the sudden idiotic idea of stopping my peaceful stroll. How might you ask? Well, by kidnapping me, of course.</p>
<p>Alright, let me explain this scenario in a better... "<em>light</em>." I wasn't sleepy, and I needed to clear my head, as most teenagers do, and so, I had the not so bright idea to have a late-night stroll in a world filled with literal super villains.</p>
<p>Now, my walk was going peacefully as I minded my own goddamned business with my headphones- no, sorry, my earphones- plugged into my ears until, from the corner of my idiotic all-seeing eyes, I saw one of my friends' friend and by extension mine- Tye Longshadow- standing by a bus depot. Of course, me being the nosy person I am, I was curious as to why he was out here at this particular time of the night with the biggest scowl plastered on his face.</p>
<p>I would have totally called Jaime if it wasn't for fear of waking him or the fear of him not knowing that his best friend was probably about to run away- which was highly unlikely since they told each other everything- as I internally debated whether or not I should call him, I made my way over to the long-haired, annoyed-looking, dog tag-wearing teenager just to see what he was up to.</p>
<p>As you might have assumed, I didn't get very far. Now keep in mind that during the time I made my way over to him, he had already talked to someone on the phone- assumedly Jaime- and hadn't yet noticed my foreign existence.I probably should have said something along the lines of <em>"Hey Tye, what're you doing here?"</em> or <em>"Hey, dipshit, how are you?"</em> Just to get his pissed off ass's attention, but no, I didn't. I should have, but I didn't. Instead, I walked silently in his direction, hoping that he would spot me- he didn't- or something along those lines.</p>
<p>By the time I got to him, it was already too late. Why might you ask? Because he was already in the process of abduction. By who? I got no ass-slapping idea because if I did, I probably wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Then again, I also didn't notice he was being kidnapped until I actually took into account the fact that it was quite painstakingly obvious that someone was dragging him against his will. You know, dumb teenager eyes that only catch what they want to find and not what they should.</p>
<p>So in more simpler words: he was kidnapped, I'm an idiot, and now I'm in the same boat as him because I didn't call for help while I had the chance.</p>
<p>By the time I understood what was happening, our kidnappers were in the midst of putting us in the back of a truck with our hands bound. Not even a moment later, they were driving off to God knows where while a bunch of what I assume are villain goons watched us, making sure that we didn't escape... which would be near impossible since we were surrounded by people holding weapons... not to mention that both of us were in a moving vehicle and didn't have any means of escape unless we magically developed superhuman abilities, which would never happen under any circumstances... right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Word count: 674</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt like screaming. I wanted to grab this stupid machine and throw it at them. "It's been a month! How hard is it to understand that I don't have any goddamn special ability!?" To say that I was pissed is the understatement of the year, I'm absolutely livid. If I did have powers like these stupid assholes speculate, then I wouldn't be in this god-forsaken place, to begin with! "I don't have powers, so will you pppllleeeaassee just leave me the hell alone!?"</p>
<p>"As much as we would love to do that and let you kids out, it's our duty to study your abilities and help you understand them." Great, now he's trying to roll the dice onto us.</p>
<p>"Oh, my motherfucking God, kill me now." They always say the same damn thing. They aren't obliged to do anything! "You're holding us here against our will! That's technically kidnapping! And you're running tests on us, how is that any different than what the Reach did to us?!"</p>
<p>"Angelina, please just relax and continue with the tests." My jaw dropped, why was I even surprised that that was his answer? It's always the same.<em> 'And the piece of shit doesn't even deny it. In-fucking-credible.'</em></p>
<p>"No! I'm not gonna continue with the tests. I don't have powers, and I'm being held here against me own damn will! So my fucking answer is-" And here we go, my patience about to be even more lost than it already was. "- Fuc-"</p>
<p>"Angelina, chill." Virgil, one of the other kids kidnapped by the Reach, said from beside me. His hand was placed over my mouth, forbidding me from letting my <em>indelicate</em> vocabulary loose. "She's been at this for three hours straight doc, let her rest and eat." This is a usual occurrence: I'll get pissed then I'll lash out, and by the end of it, either Virgil or Tye will step in and try to somewhat resolve the situation.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but we need to continue." Of fucking course, we do. "Angelina, you've been told this multiple times-"Instantly my ears perked up. <em>'Oh, we're trying this now.'</em> "- we've found signs of Meta-Gene in your DNA due to the experiments that the Reach conducted upon you. We can't just st-"</p>
<p>Throwing Virgil's hand away from my face, I let my anger get the best of me. "I. Don't. Have. Fucking. Powers!" In an instant, my foot made contact with their machine, freeing my irritated skin from all the useless wires. "That is not a hard concept to understand!"</p>
<p>"Fine... take 20 minutes. All of you."</p>
<p>"Gee willikers, thanks."</p>
<p>It was practically Heaven when I stepped out of that God-forsaken room; it almost felt like freedom. Almost. "Hey, you ok?"</p>
<p>Stopping momentarily, I turned to face Virgil. "Of course I'm fine! Isn't it obvious? I could practically dance out of joy."</p>
<p>"No, need to be so sarcastic. It was a dumb question, I know."</p>
<p>"Yeah, no, shit Sherlock." And now, looking at his face, I feel guilty. Shit. "Sorry... force of habit..."</p>
<p>"No, worries. It's cool. Maybe just try not screaming so much next time, when I'm right next to you, yeah?" He laughed a little as I gently punched his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'll try my best."</p>
<p>"Cool. Now let's go and eat!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, mom." Mocking him is always fun, plus it gets me in a somewhat good mood.</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm not-" Just as Virgil was about to begin our regular dispute, he was cut off by Mr. I'm Always Grumpy.</p>
<p>"So, you chilled out now? I mean, you practically ran out of there." Immediately we both turned to face Tye, our playful argument now long forgotten. Asami, a Japanese girl with Heterochromia, and Neut, another kidnapee from the Reach, were trailing behind him, both of them looking quite uncomfortable.</p>
<p>From what I had understood since the first time I lost my patience here, both Asami and Neut become extraordinarily awkward and uncomfortable. Especially after I start cursing uncontrollably. So the least I could do was get my voice to sound a little... softer or, in this case, what I considered to be soft. "Well, I don't feel like punching anyone anymore... so yeah." It seemed to work since both their expressions became more relaxed.</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>"Ok, so can we please go and eat now? I'm dying over here."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, Virgil, we're going." It's been a month, and yet even after that amount of time, I still don't know my way around this place. All of it looks the same to me. Everywhere you look, it's just some ugly and damp looking walls that always take you in circles. There are a few plants here and there, but it's mostly just a labyrinth of walls covered with doors. If you manage to find a couch or a specific looking plant then you'll have a chance of knowing where you're going otherwise, like me, you're screwed.</p>
<p>Then again, if you're not like me then you might be like Eduardo, the second youngest of our group, who only seems to know his way around if it means that he can go and have a fight with his dad. "You heard me! I'm sick and tired of all the testing! We all are!"</p>
<p>"They're at it again..."</p>
<p>"Some times I wonder if he's not, like, your male counterpart or something." I practically growled at Virgil.</p>
<p>"Don't go comparing me to that pest unless you want to lose your-" Just like before, I was forbidden from finishing my not so polite phrase due to the sudden appearance of a hand over my mouth. <em>'Asshat...'</em></p>
<p>"Language," Tye said quietly before letting me go and gesturing for us to stay silent. <em>'Oh, we're eavesdropping. How quaint.'</em></p>
<p>"Mi hijo, we must continue." And here we have another common event, the daily fight between scientist dad and moody teenager.</p>
<p>"Why!? Just to prove your theory?!" Oh, things are getting heated now.</p>
<p>"Sí, Eduardo! I've spent two decades working on my Zeta-Beam technology, and now my son has teleportation powers?!" <em>'Here we go, my favourite part. "This cannot be a coincidence".'</em> "This cannot be a coincidence!" <em>'Ha! Nailed it!'</em> "The Meta-Gene the Reach activated inside you must be opportunistic, taking advantage of whatever is present in the subjects' system."</p>
<p>"Only the subject doesn't care! I want a cure, not an explanation!" Ah, yes the age-old phrase of <em>"I don't care, I want it my way" </em>that every kid uses during a fight.</p>
<p>"You only have yourself to blame. This never would have happened if you hadn't run away from your Abuelo's home in Argentina."</p>
<p>"I thought I wanted to be with my father... what a mistake that turned out to be." We waited a few more seconds to see if anything else would be said, but the only sound we heard was that of the turning doorknob. The kid didn't even notice us at first since he was far too distracted slamming his dad's office door with a scowl plastered on his face.</p>
<p>Once he noticed our unwanted presence it became awkward, and a somewhat suffocating silence soon followed. "Oh, hey, Ed... just passing through. We didn't hear anything! I swear!"</p>
<p>"No, no, we were eavesdropping for sure." There's no point in lying if you've already been caught. Plus seeing as I'm always sarcastic it'll be hard to tell if I'm telling the truth or not.</p>
<p>Eduardo's moody tantrum didn't seem to get affected by our words, but at least he's not screaming. "Doesn't matter... same old, same old."</p>
<p>Virgil, being the mother that he is, walked over to the sulking, moody teenager with daddy issues, and placed his hand onto the younger boy's shoulder. That's his way of trying to comfort him, that and the immediate change of subject. "C'mon, we only have like 12 minutes for lunch. You know how Doc. Wilcox gets when we're late." He lightly pushed Eduardo when he was done, and we, like baby geese, followed.</p>
<p>"This is so messed up! Star is as bad as the Reach and worse than home."</p>
<p>"Ha, I felt that one."</p>
<p>"Tye, there's no way this is as bad as the Reach." </p>
<p>"Let's see: a cheeky tone, followed by the hand on the waist pose... Oh! We got a sassy one! Didn't know you had it in you, Neut." </p>
<p>"Whatever, Neut, I just know that I can't take much more of this place." And I've been ignored. Sad.</p>
<p>As soon as those words left Tye's lips, Virgil turned around. A smirk that screamed <em>"I'm going to screw someone over" </em>plastered on his face. "You won't have to."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"Cuz we're busting out. Tonight."</p>
<p>"Wait, for real? Like for real, for real or fake for real?"</p>
<p>"For real."</p>
<p>"Oh, thank the motherfucking God that watches us from above! Freedom!" I was practically jumping up and down out of joy.</p>
<p>"Shh! Not so loud!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Words: 1476</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm gonna vomit. I can already feel it." No matter how many times we're given this disgusting excuse for food, I can never bring myself to actually eat it. Just it's appearance is enough to make me queasy.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Snow <em>White</em>, aren't you the one that's supposed to eat sketchy food from sketchy people?" If it weren't for Virgil sitting next to me, I would have stabbed Tye. Anything, I'd just tell Jaime that it was an accident.</p>
<p>"Shut it, Rapunzel, this goo can't be compared to actual food."</p>
<p>"It's not that bad. Just plug up your nose, and you won't even taste it." I swear every time Neut opens his mouth, another one of my brain cells dies.</p>
<p>"I don't need to taste it to vomit. It's slimy, just the consistency is enough to make me show you guys last week's lunch."</p>
<p>"Then it should look and smell the exact same."</p>
<p>Grimacing, I pushed the tray away from me. "Yeah, no. I'll starve, thanks."</p>
<p>"C'mon, Neut's right on this one, just plug up your nose and swallow really fast."</p>
<p>"Honestly, Virgil, I don't know how you can even get hungry, knowing full well that this is what we're given to eat. I still wonder if you're not just some strange robot whose only functionality is to eat non stop."</p>
<p>"You're exaggerating."</p>
<p>"Dude, have you looked at this? Have you tasted it?"</p>
<p>"Again: exaggerating."</p>
<p>"Says the guy, who decided to sulk in a corner, because on our first day here this is what they were giving us to eat instead of pizza."</p>
<p>"Yeah... well, after tasting it, it's not that bad."</p>
<p>"Dude, we are literally eating a salad with some weird-ass looking goo that looks like an infant made it for a science experiment." </p>
<p>"You really hate this... don't you?" </p>
<p>"You really only noticed that now? Thought I had made it quite obvious." Disgusting. Pure and utterly sickening. This goddamn food is given to us every single day. Three times a day. I should have grown accustomed to it after a month like everyone else, but my stubbornness won't allow me too. I might take ten to fifteen years just to begin accepting and calling this monstrosity <em>"food"</em>. Actually, eating this insult to culinary because I enjoy doing so will take me about... an entire lifetime. </p>
<p>As per usual, lunch was inedible, and I decided that starvation was a better option than showing everyone what last night's dinner looks like digested. </p>
<p>By the time we arrived back at our little<em>"training room"</em>, we had already passed by some annoyed guards that wouldn't stop muttering about how destructive us teenagers are. It was at that very moment that I learned, much to my surprise, of my Superman kick that legitimately broke one of the scientists' important little machines. Karma, bitches. Next time don't kidnap kids.</p>
<p>"I really don't understand how you didn't notice! It was actually letting out smoke! We thought it might blow up!"</p>
<p>"Correction, Neut. You thought it was going to explode and you were the one practically having a heart attack while the rest of us were trying to leave the room." My favourite thing about this conversation? The confused look on Asami's face. Poor kid didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on and seeing as none of us knows Japanese, we can't exactly explain to her what we're talking about. We can always try charades, but I doubt that will help.</p>
<p>"Look, I hadn't noticed. Why is that such a big deal? It's not like I hurt anyone, so why does it matter?" Yes, I'm a violent person who can't keep her patience in check, but it's not like I broke the useless box of bolts on purpose. </p>
<p>"You still have to be more careful..." Kid's trying to<em> open my eyes</em>, Isn't he?</p>
<p>"Neut, last time I checked, the person I call the mom of the group is Virgil. I appreciate your concern, but just drop it." I'm already not a fan of your uptight, stick up your ass attitude and having you trying to counsel me isn't going to make me like you any more than I already don't.</p>
<p>"Please, let's leave the childish conversations on the other side of the door and get back to training." And we're here. Hell, sweet Hell. Who would have thought that just spending twenty minutes out of here was enough to make me completely forget about this gut-wrenching torturous pit of despair.</p>
<p>The hours that came after that sentence were filled with agonizing torture. Not only were we wired up to their machines again like a group of hospitalized patients, but we also had to do exercise as if we were in the gym. I just love being scientists' guinea pig. It's the most fun job of them all. I swear if I get my hands on Dr Wilcox and his other jerkwad friends, I'll choke 'em.</p>
<p>"That's enough for today. We'll begin again promptly at 0600 tomorrow." </p>
<p>And cue my stupendously ridiculous victory dance." Thank the unholy Heavens from above!"</p>
<p>Once the asshole- I mean, Dr- no, no, I mean asshole there's no other word that can describe him. Anyway, after he left and we were left alone to do whatever the Hell we pleased, I, being the overly dramatic person that I am, practically ripped off the white jumpsuit that they make us wear during "<em>work hours </em> ". <em>'One small ounce of freedom has been obtained.' </em></p>
<p>"Please tell me that you're not serious about running away..." And here we fucking go<em>. 'Oh, brother.'  </em></p>
<p>"Technically it's just us taking back the freedom that is rightfully ours, and that was stolen by every kind of stupid, good for nothing, asshole."</p>
<p>"What she said. But whatever you wanna call it. We're gone."</p>
<p>"This is serious! I nearly blew up Central City! My powers may be gone now, but what if they come back? You know... escalate out of control all over again?"</p>
<p>"Then, fucking stay here. Alone. Be their fucking guinea pig!" Can you tell that I'm losing my patience? Or has the swearing not notified anyone?</p>
<p>Neut, of course, as per usual, ignored my outburst and turned to face Tye. Piece of shit is about to be stupid. "What if your powers escalate out of control? Dude, you can't even control them now!" </p>
<p>"Neut, I fucking swear, if you don't shut your pothole, I'll fucking make you." I was about to pounce on the damn kid. Like yeah, I know he doesn't mean harm and shit, but he's getting on my nerves. But before I could take the smallest step towards him, someone grabbed my arm.</p>
<p>"Angelina."<em>'Motherfucker...' </em></p>
<p>"Tsk... fine... just fucking let go." I may be pissed, but I know better than to fight Tye. <em>'Just breath in... breath out... in... out... in..." </em></p>
<p>"Look... I know Wilcox is a pain. Star is a pain.... but they're trying to keep us safe or... at least, keep the world safe from us..." I would have answered. Said something. Given some snarky remark, but maybe starting a fight when we're trying to escape isn't the best idea.</p>
<p>"I'm out of here." The fact that everything Neut said didn't make the smallest dent on Virgil's plan or idea makes me so fucking happy, I could scream.</p>
<p>"Great! Convo is over! Absolutely, fucking splendid! Let's go!" </p>
<p>"Adiós." One of the few words Eduardo has said that brings me joy. Oh, wait... he's coming with us. Well, shit. </p>
<p>In just a few minutes, we would be out of this shithole, and we'd never have to see those jerkwad scientists again. Now we just pray that nothing goes wrong. "You coming, Sam?" I stopped walking and turned to look behind me. The girl was as clueless as ever, just standing there awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Suimasen?"</p>
<p>The longer she stands there without moving, the longer we have to stay here and the more likely the chances of us getting caught are. "The girl doesn't understand English, idiot. C'mon kid, you're coming with us. Consider this a friendly kidnapping." She flinched slightly when I put my hand on her shoulder, but I couldn't care less. She's coming with us either way.</p>
<p>"You were saying?" Snarky bastard.</p>
<p>"Oh, shut it, fart face."</p>
<p>"Aren't you just the Princess of manners?" I smiled cockily at him and continued pulling the young Japanese girl towards the door. I'll get him when we're out of here. <em>'Just you wait. You're fucked.' </em></p>
<p>Freedom was just in our grasp, everything was going as planned. And yet, the rug was swept right from under us. “I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this." Motherfucker, sounded the damn alarm! He's going to get us caught!</p>
<p>"Let's go!"</p>
<p>"This is why we knock people out!"</p>
<p>"Shut it and run."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Words: 1,464</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit, running was never my forte. Typically, my <em> "running technic"  </em>consists of me looking like a fish out of water because I don't know how to get my breathing under control and/or of me making a fool of myself because I run into every obstacle. In this particular case, I had my, oh, so loving friend, Tye, dragging me by the arm so as to make sure that I don't knock myself unconscious or, you know, get lost.</p>
<p>How would I get lost, you might ask? After an entire month in this hellhole? Well, my knowledge of the building was exactly <em> zero </em>. And if me running into practically every wall is anything to go by, then the same can be said for my non-existent sense of direction. Even if I did know every possible route that we could take and had memorized the ins and outs of this massive building, my incredible amount of disorientation would still find a way to screw me over immediately.</p>
<p>I'm like a sort of magnet whose only function is to bump into everything that's in its path. "Ok, so now, where do we go?" Right now, though, I didn't need to worry about my useless magnetic abilities because we were currently stuck at a crossroads, in other words, a split corridor. We could either go left or right and knowing us, we would find a way to get ourselves caught because we went the wrong way.</p>
<p>"Uh... uh... this way!" Virgil, does have an escape plan, right? Like he did plan everything out, right? He's had an entire month, and if not a month, then, at the very least, he had the whole day to think of something... right? </p>
<p>"Virgil, please, tell me that you know where you're going!"</p>
<p>"Of course, I do! The exit’s right-" He didn't actually answer my question, keeping his mouth shut for about a minute or two as we took multiple sharp turns so that we could find his so-called exit. Raising my anxiety with each step and making me doubt this <em> plan,  </em>in the process. I trust his sense of direction more than I trust my own since he actually knows where he's going, but, at the same time, I was sure that we were lost."- here!" </p>
<p>I'll admit it, I was surprised for a second there. Not just because we actually got to the exit, but because it wasn't being guarded when we got there. I would have bet my life that there would be guards there, by this point. I mean, the alarm was raging throughout the entire facility, screaming that the precious super-powered guinea pigs were on the run. </p>
<p>But the door was unguarded. The coast was clear. It was almost surreal, to be honest. The only question now was whether our exit was unlocked or not. ”Please be open. Please be open.” For once I embraced my magnetic<em>  "superpower"  </em>that seemed to pull my body in the direction of any unmoving object, and I crashed my shoulder into the door in hopes that it would open and let us out- it didn’t. “Shit! Fuck! Shit!” I pulled it and slammed into it again and again, but no matter what, it wouldn't budge. “Damn it! The fucker’s locked.”</p>
<p>”Great, now what?!”</p>
<p>”Yeah, Virgil, what’s your plan? We’re kinda running out of time over here.”</p>
<p>There was a short, unnerving pause before he answered, sending a wave of discomfort and doubt through my body. ”No idea...”</p>
<p>”I... I'm sorry... why- what?” I was practically tripping over my own words at this point. What does he mean, he doesn't know?! This was his idea!</p>
<p>”I didn’t actually have time to... come up with... a plan...” I would have killed him here and now if this wasn't an urgent situation.</p>
<p>”What the fuck do you mean, you didn’t have time?! You had the whole motherfucking day! Hell! You had an entire fucking month to think of a good escape route! To think of a goddamn good fucking plan!” Great! One moron double-crosses us, and the other decided to go through with a <em> "plan" </em> without actually making, said plan. </p>
<p>”I know... I know... but... hey! Ed can teleport us out of here!”</p>
<p>”Haven’t you been paying attention?! I can only teleport myself- and only along sightline, which makes escaping from a windowless, locked hallway somewhat difficult!”</p>
<p>”Uh... No problem! Tye will do his thing and take the roof off the building, and pull us all out! Right?”</p>
<p>”Wrong! I don’t know how to activate my <em> “thing” </em>. It just happens.” </p>
<p>“Any other bright ideas, <em> Leader </em> ? By this point, we might as well start playing charades with Miss <em>  “I don't understand English” </em> over there and hope that she understands that we’re trying to tell her to break the door down with her Chi Manipulation!” I scoffed, getting in his face. This is the most I'll do, starting a physical fight wouldn’t be a good idea, right now. Even if I really, really wanna.</p>
<p>”Look, I'm sorry, ok?! I didn't actu- hey, wait a minute... that's actually not-“ <em> ’Is he seriously going to agree with what I just said?! God, this dude really is stupid.’  </em>I was just spewing out bullshit since that seems to be our new goal, I wasn't actually being serious!</p>
<p>”Suimasen!” We immediately stopped our argument, following the distressed yell that came from beside us. Our eyes immediately fell upon the young, Japanese girl. Her face went slightly pale, and her eyes grew wide as she stared behind us.</p>
<p>I'll be honest, when I saw what she was looking at, my reaction was exactly the same as her's, and, in a matter of one second, my face held the exact same expression on it. We were absolutely and undoubtedly, fucking screwed, no doubt about it. ”You kids need to come with us.” <em> 'Aw, shit...'  </em></p>
<p>We weren't moving. They weren't moving. No one was freaking moving which, in all honesty, is pretty damn unnerving! There was no way that we could just run away. I mean, the guards were blocking the hallway- one of our escape route's- and our exit door was currently looked- that, being our only other escape route. It'll be an actual miracle if we can make it out of here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u"> Words: 1,045 </span> </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>